Scary Envelope
'''Scary Envelope '''is the eighth track from Dave McPherson's debut full-length album The Hardship Diaries. This song is about letting a relationship fail while concentrating on music. Lyrics Are you sitting comfortably and are you listening subconsciously? Are you buried in complacency? Is there someone who loves you thinking 'wait and see'? Have you let her down so much that she is beginning to resent your touch? Did you put empty pursuits before her? If she leaves you, could you really blame her? You should have got out of bed and gone and got a real job instead Yeah, you should have done something with your life instead of writing songs like this one Here comes another one, you should have stopped smoking the green You could have been living all of your dreams You took it out on your poor lover and your liver as another delivered scary envelope scared the shit out of You should have, would have, could have but you didn't but now look where you are Yeah, you should have, would have, could have but you didn't and now look where you Are you scared that now it's too late? Well, don't you wait, get yourself out this state Be a man and pick yourself up and brush yourself off, it's never too late to start climbing up the mountain And counting the days away from yesterday and learning from mistakes instead of dwelling on heartache Life throws boulders, more as you get older, but you chose this, now focus on progress You should have got out of bed and gone and got a real job instead Yeah, you should have done something with your life instead of writing songs like this one Here comes another one, you should have stopped smoking the green You could have been living all of your dreams You took it out on your poor lover and your liver as another delivered scary envelope scared the shit out of You should have, would have, could have but you didn't but now look where you are Yeah, you should have, would have, could have but you didn't and now look where you are I was selfish and I wish I could turn back the time And now I've lost the greatest love that I could ever find I should have known that she would leave me, I left her no other choice but to leave me But all I know is that that part of me is dead and gone Just consider this song as a word of warning. a lonely life is dawning I wasted time just yawning, you could lose it all come the morning You should have got out of bed and gone and got a real job instead Yeah, you should have done something with your life instead of writing songs like this one Here comes another one, you should have stopped smoking the green You could have been living all of your dreams You took it out on your poor lover and your liver as another delivered scary envelope scared the shit out of You should have, would have, could have but you didn't but now look where you are Yeah, you should have, would have, could have but you didn't and now look where you are Appearances *The Hardship Diaries (forthcoming) Other This track has been played live but the studio recording is as of yet unheard. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar